


You held on to me

by pigalle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: He felt empty, at the same time there was a fire in his chest, licking up his inside and leaving only ashes of what had been. His whole being was reduced to that fire, that pain and emptiness. The ashes trickled into his lung, making every breath hurting, taking effort to drag air in. He couldn’t see anything, his vision blurry and wet. His muscles protested, and the book fell to the floor when his fingers lost their grip on it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a way for me to deal with/react to the end in a book I just finished (I don't want to spoil it for someone who hasn't read it, because I think it's pretty obvious from this how it ends, that' why I don't say which book).

He felt empty, at the same time there was a fire in his chest, licking up his inside and leaving only ashes of what had been. His whole being was reduced to that fire, that pain and emptiness. The ashes trickled into his lung, making every breath hurting, taking effort to drag air in. He couldn’t see anything, his vision blurry and wet. His muscles protested, and the book fell to the floor when his fingers lost their grip on it.

Everything was hurting, and he couldn’t even care that the book had closed without him remembering where he was.

“Bucky?”

A hand came on his shoulder, and the couch cushion sank as someone sat down next to him.

“Bucky, are you alright?”

Steve. Familiar, steady Steve.

Bucky turned slowly around, leaning against the blurry shape that must be Steve. His shirtless chest was warm, smelling of home and safety. Steve’s arms closed around him and he dragged him closer. Bucky burrowed his face against the crook of Steve’s neck, leaving a wet trail of tears.

“Bucky, what’s wrong?” Steve sounded almost desperate. “Talk to me, sweetheart.”

Bucky let out a low sound, to tired to form any kind of words. He could only keen and whimper against Steve’s skin.

“Are you hurt?” Steve asked, pulling Bucky closer to him.

“They died,” Bucky whimpered.

“Who,” Steve asked, but then he shifted as if picking something up from the floor. “In the book?”

Bucky whimpered again but nodded against Steve’s skin.

“Oh, Buck, it’ll be alright.”

“No,” Bucky protested weakly.

“It will, later.” Steve pressed a kiss against the top of Buckys head and then held him as he cried.

Bucky was beginning to feel exhausted from the tears when Steve asked, “Do you want to go to bed?”

“Mm,” Bucky hummed and nodded again.

Steve picked him up with an ease that was still unfamiliar to Bucky, and carried him into their bedroom. Steve laid him down on the bed gently, helping him out of his clothes before joining him. Bucky immediately curled up against Steve, hiding his head once more against Steve’s neck.

They cuddled like that until Bucky fell asleep, and way long after that, too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: [jennypigalle](http://jennypigalle.tumblr.com) and [pigalleonwattpad](http://pigalleonwattpad.tumblr.com).


End file.
